wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Grapefruit
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #B8860B 49%, #DAA520, #FFD700 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sunlight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pink |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ESFP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Best Day of My Life - American Authors, Immortals - Fall Out Boy |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #B8860B 49%, #DAA520, #FFD700 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 years old (14 in dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | RainWing village |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Indus, Subsonic, Oracle, Frost, Shatter, anyone nice to her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Nearly no one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Her sloth, her friends, sunlight, adventure, anything that makes her smile |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Those who hurt sloths, those who hurt her friends, darkness, boredom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Venom, changing scales (sort of) |} |} NOTE: GRAPEFRUIT IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Grapefruit is a female RainWing who lives in a small southern RainWing village. She is one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description As a RainWing, it is possible for Grapefruit's scales to shift colors and be any hue they so please, from plum purple to highlighter yellow, but unlike many RainWings, Grapefruit almost always has her scales stay one set color, which isn't a challenge for her because of her strange little mutation. These colors aren't very good for camouflaging, but they sure catch other dragons' attention with many bright colors and interesting patterns. Grapefruit's main scales are each a brilliant grapefruit red that she doesn't bother toning down the brightness of at all. Her underscales are a lighter grapefruit pink, still fairly bright but at least more subdued than her main scales. On her tail, she has indigo zebra-like stripes, which pop against the backdrop of grapefruit red. RainWings have little spots running down their sides, and she decided to make her spots a warm gold color. They're definitely yellow, but it's a more natural, golden shade than the eye-popping highlighter yellow that some of the other RainWings are. Her horns, claws, and spines are also this shade of gold and have a metallic sheen to them. Grapefruit even likes to have fun with the colors of the membrane in her frill and in her wings. Her frill she keeps an indigo color, almost the color of the night sky, to match the zebra-like stripes on her tail. Her wing membranes are definitely quite bright, almost as bright as her grapefruit red scales, being a saturated tangerine orange. Her eyes are lime green and usually glow with happiness. Grapefruit can often be found with a cheerful spring in her step and a smile on her snout. Personality Grapefruit, at first, seems like your typical RainWing. She is naturally very friendly and outgoing, loving to chat and always eager to make new friends. She has a large heart full of kindness, and she is always the dragoness to try her hardest to make others smile. She also shares the bubbly nature of most RainWings. She's full of lots of energy, and she can usually be found with a smile on her snout. She loves to have fun; it is her mission to make sure others have fun as well. Sounds just like your average, everyday RainWing, right? Wrong. There is so much more to this young RainWing dragoness than what it seems on the surface, and once other aspects of her nature shine through, others realize how wrong they were to assume she's just like every other RainWing in the village. She is highly independent, especially for a RainWing, and she believes that if you want something done, you should do it yourself. She always tries her hardest to show others that she doesn't need their help and that she is capable of taking care of herself. She hates being babied and treated like a young dragonet because of her cheerful, bubbly nature. If you look at her and think she's too sweet and helpless to look after herself, she'll show you that she is more than able to do so. She is also very curious and adventurous. She is open-minded and loves to try new things. The routine, the boring, and the typical hold no appeal to Grapefruit. She'd much rather explore the rainforest than take a lazy nap while stuffing a bunch of fruit in her cheeks. Her curiosity means that she loves to learn and discover new things. She knows quite a lot about her rainforest because of this, more than most of her tribe. She's also fiercely protective of those she cares about. She isn't incredibly close with the majority of the RainWings in the village, but that's not to say she isn't close with anyone. She is close with a few select dragons, and she would take a bullet for them in a heartbeat. She's sometimes too overprotective though. If anyone threatens her friends, she turns into a vicious beast that's not afraid to kill to ensure their safety. If you saw her when she's like this, furious, ferocious, with a lust for the blood of those who threaten the ones she loves, you would have a hard time believing that she's usually full of cheer. Not only does she transform into a completely new dragon when her friends are in danger, but when she is under stress she changes a lot as well. She actually copes unusually well under stress. When put under pressure, she becomes steely, cold, and ready to take on anything. She loses any goofiness and bubbliness to become serious and focused only on getting through whatever is causing her stress. She is still able to think clearly when everything around her is in a panic, which is very useful. When afraid, she doesn't let it hold her back, and is rather brave. When in sticky situations, she seems tough and strong. Outside of these situations though, she's nowhere near as fierce or cold. Because RainWings are seen as so soft usually, she feels as though she has to prove to others that she is always strong, which isn't the truth. She knows she's not always the toughest, but she doesn't realize that's okay. She's sensitive and understands others' emotions, and she doesn't realize how her soft, gentle heart is just as appreciated as her tough side. She feels as though she can't seem like a weakling, to make up for the fact that she's a RainWing and because of her scales. She tries to seem strong to convince herself she isn't a burden to others. She feels like she'll only be accepted by others if she seems tough, which is very far from the truth. Abilities On the surface, it seems that Grapefruit harbors all the abilities the typical member of her tribe would have. She can pick up things using her prehensile tail, is skilled at tree gliding. She has the same deadly black venom in her fangs that is one of a RainWing's most valuable weapons. But just like Grapefruit's personality, not all is as it seems. Her scales can change; it's certainly not impossible for Grpaefruit's scales to change color. Because of a mutation she was born with though, it isn't easy for her to do so. It is physically painful and exhausting for this young RainWing dragoness to try and make her scales shift. She can do it when strong and healthy, although it hurts and drains her energy, as well as requiring lots of focus. When weak, ill, or injured, it's almost impossible for her to do so without fainting from the effort. There is one positive to her mutation though. The colors of her scales don't change when she feels a strong emotion; in that way, Grapefruit is lucky, for she doesn't have to deal with her feelings always being obvious to the dragons around her. She likes her privacy. Relationships Indus- Grapefruit thinks Indus is absolutely awesome. They both share a thirst for adventure, and she thinks Indus is very funny. She considers Indus a good friend and enjoys being around the curious RainWing. She tries to hide the fact that her scales aren't normal from Indus, just like she tries to hide it from everyone else, but she worries that Indus has already found out about it. Subsonic- Grapefruit admires Subsonic's bravery and boldness. She isn't particularly close with this SwiftWing, but she would still consider him a friend and thinks he's worth defending. She thinks that there are times when he needs to watch his tongue, though. Oracle- Oracle is one of Grapefruit's closest friends. She deeply cares about this NightWing, and she thinks she is absolutely wonderful. She wishes she was as courageous as Oracle is. She is extremely loyal to her. Because Oracle always seems so strong in her eyes, she feels as though she has to match Oracle's strength, even if she already is just as strong deep down. Frost- Grapefruit sees Frost as a leader at heart. She admires how he always manages to seem calm and have a plan during dangerous situations. She thinks that having someone stoic in the perilous adventures she has with him and the others in the Darkest Night roleplays is extremely helpful. Shatter- Grapefruit never knew Shatter very well, but from what she does know about him, she thinks he's a good dragon. When everything seems insane around Grapefruit, it's nice to have a dragon by her side who's calm and nonchalant. She finds him to be a bit too serious for her taste, though. Trivia *She is 7 years old (14 in dragon years). *She has a sloth named Dusty. *Despite her name, she doesn't like grapefruits. Gallery Grapefruit.jpg|Beautiful pic of Grapefruit by Luster! :D Chibi pixel dragon base by hawkshadowofthunderc-d5qgt7u (5).png|Grapefruit chibi. Base by Lightningstrike of Rapidclan. RainWingBase.png|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang. Grapefruit2.jpg|Super cute drawing by GloryRainWing! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters